Visit Your Sister Frequently, Because Girls Mature Quickly
by LolyGothica
Summary: Kamui was visiting his little sister, who was not little anymore, and was not a sister anymore. Took place during the Dekoboko arc.


This fic happened during the span of time when the Dekoboko people had been defeated and they were still stuck in with their new genders.

 **Visit Your Sister Frequently, Because Girls Mature Quickly**

Kamui was sure with the address Takasugi gave him. The leader of Kiheitai wasn't someone who would pull a childish and un-classy prank, to a yato nonetheless. Besides, he saw the name board. It stated clearly the "Yorozuya Gin" and that particular prey of his had "Gin" in his name.

He had decided to give the samurai and his 'beloved' little sister a visit. Just to make sure they hadn't died yet.

He slid open the door of the house-joint-office of the Yoruzuya slowly, quietly, as to not alert the inhabitants of the apartment. The television blasting a weird song with vulgar lyrics. Munching noise could be heard, together with manly grunts now and then. Kamui assumed it was the samurai.

From his side, he could hear the shower was running and a feminine voice humming an unidentified song. A sadistic smile suddenly on his face. His little sister must be inside then.

Normally, he would greet Mr. Samurai first. But, it would be veeeery interesting to catch his sister off guard in her very vulnerable state.

He opened the door silently and stepped inside the steaming room unannounced.

* * *

Kamui blinked before squinted his eyes, just in case they failed him. There was indeed a woman under the shower head, but she was definitely not Kagura. She had silver hair and was a young woman, not a teenager.

Kamui's mind went blank. If that woman aware of his presence, if words about this reached anyone from the Kiheitai, he would be labeled as a pervert and everyone would never live it down. He could visualize Shinsuke's smug smirk.

The woman suddenly stopped washing her hair and her posture turned rigid. She painfully slowly turned around. With familiar crimson irises, those eyes widened.

Kamui was about to explain himself when a swift and solid blow delivered to his cheek, sent him flying and cracked the bathroom wall.

"Well, I couldn't care less if you want to peek me showering, I understand since this Ginko is just too sexy. But, I cannot take it lightly if you want to rob me since I am already poor."

Kamui looked up only to see the woman, thankfully wrapped in a towel now, was standing in front of him with a condescending stare.

But the stare suddenly filled with horror.

* * *

Waaaaiiit!

This guy, wasn't he Kagura's brother? Why would he be here? Was he going to kill her now? Of all time? After she was turned into a woman!

Ginko could feel herself started breaking into cold sweat. The guy before her smiled charmingly and the punch before did nothing to him.

* * *

"Ahaha, I am sorry, Miss. I think I entered the wrong house." Kamui stated calmly as he stood up and dusted himself.

"We-well, definitely! I don't know you!" The woman nervously exclaimed. Her voice raised in the pitch.

"Okay then, I'll take my leave then." Kamui said nonchalantly before turning around and was about to open the handle of the bathroom door. Then he stopped abruptly. He caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"Miss," Kamui started, his back was still facing the woman.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you related to Sakata Gintoki?"

"E-eh? Who is that? What a stupid name!" The woman smiled nervously.

"You smell like him." Kamui turned to the woman. His smile turned scary by the seconds. Ginko knew that Kamui wasn't someone who discriminated gender and would just attack whomever he found entertaining.

* * *

"Kagura-chan, where is Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked as he came out from Ginko's bedroom after tidying it up. Man or woman, she was still lazy as hell.

"It's Kagura-don."

"Is she in the bathroom?"

"Just check it." Kagura said dismissively, eyes stared boredly to the television.

"Wh-what are you saying!? I can't just barge into the bathroom when she is inside!" Shinpachi yelled with a very red face.

Kagura then faced him, confused with the racket he was making. "You can knock on the door and she will say something."

Realizing his mistake, Shinpachi straightened his posture. "Right."

"What scandalous thing were you thinking, Shinpachi-kun?" Kagura stared knowingly at the other boy.

"I was thinking nothing!"

* * *

"Gin-san, are you in there?" Shinpachi's voice followed by a couple of knocks on the bathroom door. That was a heavenly voice for Ginko and she was contemplating to dash for the door.

Kamui was fast, though. He was suddenly standing right before her, still with his scary smile. Damn, this man really didn't have any delicacy.

"Are you, by any chance, Sakata Gintoki?" Kamui asked again, seemingly undisturbed by Shinpachi's knocking.

Ginko smiled waveringly. "Mister, I'm not Gintoki or whoever you are talking about." Sweat dots already decorated her forehead. "Umh, if you excuse me, I have to answer the door."

Ginko felt her blood drained even faster when Kamui sent his fist to a wall of the bathroom, creating a fist-sized hole.

No no no! She couldn't afford another repair!

"Are you, Sakata Gintoki?"

Ginko was about to answer but suddenly Kamui was yanked away by the hole. The force was enough to pull him out of the room and creating an even bigger hole than it was before.

Ginko could feel her eyebrow twitched in both annoyance and desperateness when she heard a familiar scream.

"KAMUI!"

Kagura sent his brother flying by the roof of their apartment. Another repair was inevitable.

* * *

"How is it, Shinpachi?" Ginko hurriedly ran downstairs after she dressed. The glasses boy looked apprehensive as he looked back and forth between her and a debris-full area.

"I'm not sure but it looks pretty bad. Houses and shops are getting holes in their walls!"

"No, I mean, who is winning?" She asked again.

Shinpachi did not need to answer it. A second later Kagura emerged with Kamui. They threw punches and kicks and by the look of it, Kagura endured better than Kamui. He was a man now, an old man. It didn't look like it but Kagura being a male was sometimes beneficial for their Odd Job.

Both Yatos separated after a hard punch from Kamui to Kagura. But the latter just smirked smugly.

"Good punch. But, you are ten years sooner to challenge me, Boy." Kagura looked satisfied with himself.

Cannot be said for Kamui. Despite how he always presented himself as someone who only thought about fight, it didn't please his logic how that man was his little sister before. And how did she end up like that? His transformation didn't follow any rules at all, his age, his appearance, and his strength changed drastically.

"Um, Old man, are you really my little sister?" Kamui asked for the umpteenth.

"Kamui, it's not good to forget your own blood and flesh. You will understand when you reach my age."

"I am older than you, remember?"

"Nonsense. You are in denial right now."

Speaking with Kagura was becoming more impossible now. He didn't listen to anyone. From the tail of his eyes, he could see the woman before whom he thought was the samurai he preyed on.

Maybe they should chat a bit.

With his superior speed, he left the fight and appeared right in front of Ginko and Shinpachi. It was the first time he felt really annoyed over something which was not battle. He looked up and was about to ask Ginko but his sight was obscured by a broad figure.

Kagura grabbed Kamui's head and menacingly stared down at him. "If you want to propose, you have to defeat me first, Boy."

"Propose? Propose what?" Kamui could hear Shinpachi asked with a horror in his voice.

Ginko caught up quick, though.

"Oh, Papaaa, that man was peeking when I was showering. And he even entered the bathroom!" Ginko whined with a weird high pitched voice which Kamui didn't remember she was having.

"Oi, wait, since when you guys have had father-daughter relationship?" Shinpachi deadpanned, he had seen it coming when he saw Kagura beat the crap out of Ayao when he was stalking her, again.

"Oh, you are a dead boy." Kagura raised his other hand and made a show of cracking his joints.

Needless to say, the casualty was quite bad.

* * *

"You don't look happy." Takasugi opened a conversation when he saw that the Yato was in a sour mood. It was also bewildering when he saw the ugly bruises all over his body. Who could do that to him?

"Right." Kamui smiled faintly. Annoyance was clear with the way his eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you would be a grinning maniac after visiting your sister."

At the mention of Kagura, Kamui looked up to Takasugi with a cold smile. "Could you not speak about him for awhile, Shinsuke?"

Takasugi smirked. Now, this was interesting. "I wonder, what happened?"

Wait, did he say 'him'?

"It's really not your business." Kamui said before he practically inhaled a bowl of rice. He put the bowl down on the low table and left.

Takasugi chuckled, for once was humored by this particular ally of his. He was about to take another bite of his rice when he saw what Kamui had left on the table. It was a picture, a photograph of a woman.

Feeling intrigued, he slid the photo closer. There was a woman with striking silvery locks and crimson eyes. A sense of familiarity attacked him at once and he instantly was tempted to visit his silver-haired old friend.

 **End**

* * *

Thanks for reading? Comment?


End file.
